Air
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Dougie is scared of flying and then they have to fly to Australia and he gets scared and he panics... That's about it... Hope you enjoy it :)


**Harry's POV;**

We sat in the meeting room waiting for Fletch and Tommy to arrive. We'd been here for hours, waiting for them to turn up and tell us the huge surprise they apparently had for us. I had just about given up waiting when finally they got in.

'Sorry we're a bit late guys, we had some packing to do.' Fletch said calmly.

'We've been in these rubbish, uncomfortable, plastic chairs for over 6 hours... Sorry doesn't quite cut it. And what are you packing for?' I replied, rubbing my really sore back.

'Well it was your packing that we were doing... WE'RE TAKING YOU TO AUSTRALIA! TONIGHT!' He cheered. Me, Tom and Danny all stood up and high fived each other. I went to high five Dougie before realising that he wasn't there. I looked over to the chair in the corner and saw him sitting there, looking like he was in deep thought.

'What is it Dougs? Come and join the party! We're going to Australia in like 3 hours!' I shouted over to him happily. He stood up and shuffled over to us, looking a bit like a sad, lost puppy.

'What's up? Why aren't you happy?' Tommy asked, as we all stopped dancing seeing that Dougie was upset.

'Do we have to fly?' Dougie asked timidly.

'Well yeah... How else would we get half way across the world?' Fletch laughed. Dougie sighed sadly in response before turning around and heading for the door.

'Dougs? Where are you going?' Tom asked quickly.

'To see my mum. I'll meet you guys at the airport... What time again?'

'Erm... Don't worry about it Dougs, we'll send a car to your mums to pick you up.' Tommy replied, sounding a little confused.

'Okay. See you later.' Dougie mumbled, still sounding worried, before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Dougie's POV;**

I hopped in a taxi to my mums house. When I got in she was sat on the sofa, I sat beside her and stared at her until she looked back. When she did, I spoke up.

'Mum... Why didn't you tell Tommy and Fletch that I'm afraid of flying? We're going to Australia and that's like a 23 hour flight.' I asked her sadly.

'You'll be fine. You've never even been on a plane, how do you know you're scared of them?' She replied with an annoyed sigh.

'I just know..' I muttered.

'Yeah well you'll be fine. Just chill out.' She said to me, still with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

'Okay.. Well I'm going to go back to the band house now.. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye mum.'

'Bye darling. Have fun.' she finally smiled at me. I walked out of the door and opened my phone, dialling Tom's number.

'Hey Dougs! What's up?' He asked cheerily.

'I'm just walking back to the band house so I don't need a car sending to my mums. I might be a while, I did have money but I spent it on a taxi here, it's quite a long way back. Sorry for letting you down again.' I sighed, feeling pathetic and unloved.

'Its fine Dougs! We're on our way home now! Just stay outside your mums and I'll come and pick you up. And by the way, you've never let us down, be more confident in yourself. We love you Dougs, you know that.'

'I know. Thanks guys.' I said, still a little disappointed, before hanging up the phone. A little while later, Tom picked me up, and not long after that, we were on our way to the airport.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

We got to the airport and were hurried onto a plane. Once we got on, Dougie was next to me, Danny and Tom were infront of us, Fletch and Tommy were behind us, and Jase, our producer, was behind them. Dougie looked on edge whilst we waited for the plane to set of and when the pilot said that we were about to go, he panicked and grabbed tightly onto my arm, nuzzling his head into my bicep.

'Dougie, calm down, why are you so freaked out?' I laughed to him. He shook his head and didn't reply to me. As we started moving, he squeezed my arm so tightly that he was beginning to cut off my blood circulation. He was trembling as well and so I awkwardly rubbed his back with my free arm and attempted to calm him a little. Once we were in the air, I shook him gently.

'Dougs, we're in the air now, you're okay.' I said softly, again he shook his head, this time, curling up in a ball and facing away from me. I began watching a film and we stayed like that for about 45 minutes before Dougie suddenly sat up with a worried look on his face.

'Dougs? What's the matter?' I asked quickly.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' He said worriedly, holding his stomach. I quickly turned behind me and shook Fletch to get his attention. Both him and Tommy looked up.

'What is it Harry?' Fletch asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

'Have we got a bag or something, Dougie reckons he's gonna be sick.'

'Oh crap! Yeah! Here you go!' Tommy said hurriedly, passing me a small bag. I muttered a quick thank you before spinning back round to Dougie and bending him over slightly with the back underneath his chin. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he was throwing up into the bag. Danny and Tom both turned around to look at him, as well as Jase, Tommy and Fletch all gathering round to see him as well.

'You'll be fine Dougs, just get it all out.' I said comfortingly to him, rubbing his back, grimacing slightly. He continued being sick for around 20 minutes before his stomach finally gave up.

'Are you okay Dougie?' Jase asked quietly once he'd finished. Dougie nodded meekly and I quickly called over one of the air hostesses.

'What can I do for you sir?' She asked cheerily.

'I'm really sorry, my friends just been sick, is there anywhere we can put this?' I asked her politely, motioning slightly to the bag I had in my hand.

'Yeah sure, I'll bring a bin over.'

'Thanks, sorry about that.'

'Its no problem, people get air sick all the time, at least you actually thought a little bit and didn't just let him throw up all over the floor, that's what most people do.' She said, smiling at me. At that moment, Dougie shook my arm again.

'Harry! It's coming again! I can feel it!' He said quickly. Jase ran to his seat and got another bag before sprinting back to us and holding it under Dougie's chin. Dougie began being sick again and so I rubbed his back soothingly. He finished again after about 5 minutes this time and the air hostess came back over, she picked up the two bags and chucked them into a bin before taking out two buckets and putting them beside my feet. I looked at her curiously.

'In case it happens again.' She said calmly before walking off down the isle again.

'Are you feeling okay now Dougie?' He nodded again and then rested back in his chair. He was asleep within seconds and so everybody sat back in their seats. I decided to do the same as Dougie and I fell asleep after about half an hour.

* * *

I was woken up by Dougie after about 5 hours. I looked at him to see that he was shaking again. He had a terrified look on his face and looked as if he was having trouble breathing. As well as that, he had an endless supply of tears running down his face.

'Dougie? Dougie what is it? What's the matter?' I asked in a hurry, worrying about the younger boy. He attempted to reply but couldn't find the breath to do it. I didn't know what to do and so I turned round to Fletch and Tommy, only to find them both asleep. I stood up and ran to Jase's seat and luckily he was awake.

'Jase! Jase you have to help! Something's wrong with Dougie and I don't know what it is but he's shaking and crying.' I blurted out to him. He stared at me for a second, processing the information in his head, before standing up and running over to Dougie in his seat.

'Dougie? Dougie calm down for me mate. Try and calm down.' He said to Dougie, looking directly into his eyes. I watched Dougie as he attempted to sort out his breathing but, despite how hard he tried, he just couldn't muster big enough breaths.

'Right, Harry, wake up Fletch and Tommy and ask them if they have Dougie's inhalers or a paper bag and tell them that he's having a panic attack.' Jason said quickly, turning to me for a second before focusing on Dougie again. I turned around to Fletch and Tommy and woke them up in a hurry.

'What is it Harry? We're trying to sleep.' Tommy said tiredly.

'Jase says do her have any of Dougie's inhalers or a paper bag because Dougie's having a panic attack?!' I asked them quickly. They both instantly sat up and began searching through bags. They found a small paper bag first and so I passed it to Jase and he held it over Dougie's mouth and nose and encouraged him to breath into it. By this time, Tom and Danny were awake and they were leaning over the back of their seats, both watching Dougie with worried looks on their faces. After a few more minutes, Fletch managed to find one of Dougie's inhalers and so he pushed past me and Jase and puffed it into the younger boys mouth. We then held the paper bag back up to his face and, thankfully, within 10 minutes, Dougie was calm again. I let out the huge worried breath that I had been holding and took my seat beside him again.

'Are you okay Dougie?' I asked him, noticing that he still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Y-Yeah..' He mumbled in response.

'I'm guessing that's why you didn't want to fly?' Danny said from in front of us, and for the first time since the meeting, Dougie laughed.


End file.
